1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the coin holder art, and more particularly to a novel and improved coin holder which may also be used for holding tokens, and the like. The invention is specifically concerned with a coin holder of a permanent character which is particularly adapted for use by banks and other business concerns which handle large amounts of coins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the coin holder art to employ coin holders comprising two body members which are hinged together and which have releasable fastening means for holding the two body members in a closed position. A disadvantage of the prior art coin holders is that they are constructed so that all of the coins are not clearly visible, whereby slugs or other disc-like objects could be inserted without being observed unless the coin holder is opened. A further disadvantage of some of the prior art coin holders is the complicated fastening means employed to hold the two body members together. Examples of such prior art coin holders are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,145,743, 1,010,346, 3,402,806 and 4,139,093, and German Pat. No. 1 141 175 dated Jan. 26, 1962. Further examples of unitary coin holders are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 734,806, 3,606,008, 4,095,608 and French Pat. No. 1,429,170.